Panties and Potions
by Liria Nai
Summary: NO LONGER A ONESHOT. Response to LadyDiablo's Sticky!Situations Challenge. Something personal falls out of a bag during potions and leads to a rather interesting detention. Oneshot. HarryDraco.
1. Panties and Potions

This is part of the Sticky!Situations challenge posted by LadyDiablo.

This is…

L. Something personal falls out of a bag during potions and leads to a rather interesting detention. Suggestions: vibrator, handcuffs, excessively big bottle of hair gel, etc.

Information on the Challenge can be found on AFF.

.

_**Panties and Potions**_

Just half an hour to go and it'll all be over. Harry thought to himself over and over again. The Gryffindor's had Quidditch practice later and he couldn't wait. If they won their next match they'd win the cup for the fourth year running.

He'd already botched up his potion, he'd added three porcupine quills instead of two and a half and he had no idea how to correct it.

And there was no chance of the Greasy Git helping him. Hermione the only other person he really talked to, who was also good at potions and willing to help, was currently in the hospital wing after having an allergic reaction to some kiwi flavoured lube she'd been trying out. So getting her help was definitely out of the question, he'd resigned himself to a zero for this potion long ago.

He needed to leave and soon if he had to stay in this room any longer he was likely to pass out.

If the heat, due to all the damn simmering cauldrons didn't get him then the way Malfoy kept sucking on the end of his quill would.

Harry was so hard his erection was threatening to lift the table. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, only stopping when his Professor sent a glare his way. He definitely didn't need Snape coming over to him any time soon.

'At this point you should be at the slow simmering stage.' Snape barked. 'Take out your quills and parchment and make a note of all the different colour changes the potion goes through. I think you'll find it quite fascinating.'

Harry rolled his eyes and leant over reaching for his bag. He stopped, frowned.

Something green had caught his eye.

What the hell?  


He didn't have anything green in his bag. Potions was the last class of the afternoon he'd left the rest of his school supplies other than his book, parchment and ingredients in the dorms.

What the hell? Harry reached out and pulled free a thin scrap of green cloth. Puzzled he pulled it apart and saw white lace and silver stitching.

_Oh my god!_

'Potter!' Snape barked from a few desks away. Harry's head shot up and banged into the underside of the table.

'Are you planning to keep your head under the table all day or are you going to do some work.'

'Sorry sir.' Harry answered meekly, rubbing his head. He soon forgot about the scrap of fabric in his bag and focused on his potion. This proved to be a very bad idea.

He worked quietly, writing down each colour as it appeared. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, _is that supposed to be there? _and back to red again. Ok that was definitely wrong.

'Potter.' A voice hissed. Harry looked around and spotted Malfoy trying to attract his attention. A quick glance around showed Snape was at the front of the classroom terrorizing Ernie McMillan.

'What?' Harry hissed back.

Malfoy smirked, raised one delicate eyebrow, held up his hand and dangling from his index finger…were the green silk panties with the very girly lace.

'Fuck!' Harry swore loudly.

'Potter!' Snape's yell startled him so badly he jumped and swung around. Unfortunately for him his Potion's Professor had snuck up behind him and Harry's elbow had crashed into the man's stomach. Snape doubled over completely winded.

Everyone stared shocked.

Many of them had wanted to hit Snape themselves, on purpose preferably when he was tied up and unable to hex them but they weren't dumb enough to actually do it. To be fair Potter hadn't intended to do it but they still thought he was an idiot.

'Well it was nice knowing you Potter.' Blaise Zabini said with a grin.

By the time Snape had got his breath back the bell had wrung and half of the class had already scurried out, determined not to get caught in the blow up. By the time Snape had rounded on Harry, only him and Draco remained in the classroom with the furious Potion's Master.

'Detention Potter! Tonight and every Saturday from now until the end of term!' Harry gulped, he didn't 

think anybody could reach that level of volume without an amplifying charm. He dimly realized Snape was still ranting. His ears seemed to have stopped working, he could see the man's mouth moving but no words reached him.

It must have been five minutes before Snape paused to catch a breath. Anyone else would have tried to explain their actions at this point but Harry knew it would do him no good with Snape.

'Er Professor Snape, don't you have a potion to brew for the hospital wing tonight?' Harry looked at Malfoy nonplussed. Was Malfoy really trying to get him out of detention with Snape.

Snape cursed. 'It seems your detention may have to be postponed Potter.' Not daring to believe his luck Harry kept his mouth shut.

'That isn't necessary Professor…' Malfoy began. _What are you playing at Malfoy?_

'Unfortunately Mr Malfoy, even taking into account your considerable potions skills, this is not a potion I could in good conscience allow a student to brew.'

'You misunderstand me Professor. I was merely suggesting that I supervise Potter's detention. As a Prefect I have enough authority to be allowed to supervise detention in an _emergency._ Since my Potion appears to be satisfactory I would be able to supervise Mr Potter while he redoes his own potion.'

Snape smirked. 'Once again Mr Malfoy you demonstrate your self-sacrificing nature.'

Harry snorted. Malfoy was only interested in keeping him from practice, therefore reducing Gryffindor's chances and ensuring Slytherin would win the Quidditch Cup this year. Add to that the opportunity to tease him about the panties and Malfoy would definitely be having a better time than him, sacrificing his free time or no.

'Keep him late.' Was Snape's parting remark before he headed off to his private lab.

'May as well unpack all your ingredients again Potter, it takes an hour and a half to brew this potion, not including the observation at the end.' Grumbling to himself he threw his bag back on his desk and started taking out what he needed.

Malfoy perched himself on a nearby desk and just watched him.

'You know…' Harry began, looking up at him. 'For a moment I actually thought you were going to do the right thing and get me out of detention, especially since it was your fault.' He made a sharp gesture with his head over to the door. 'But I guess I'm just delusional for thinking that.'

Malfoy smirked and nodded.

'I'm the one to blame Potter?' he said incredulously. 'You expect me just to ignore these?' He held up the green panties for emphasis. 'Didn't know you were such a kinky little bugger Potter.'

Despite himself Harry blushed. 'Those are _not_ mine Malfoy…someone must have slipped them into my 

bag when I wasn't looking.' He said glancing again at the door.

'Oh and who would do that Potter, one of your little groupies? Ginny Weasley maybe, or Collin Creevey. Oh yes I can see one of those two wearing this quite fetching pair of Slytherin green panties. They'd clash with the Weaselette's hair and Creevey doesn't have the balls. So that leaves someone who can get close enough to you to slip these into your bag without you noticing.' He swung them from side to side grinning manically.

'No Slytherin would put these in your bag Potter for fear of me finding out and no one else would be seen dead wearing them. They were in your bag, I saw you pull them out. I saw you jump and drop them when Snape yelled. I picked them up. And what do I find?'

'What?' Harry asked nervously.

'They even smell like you.'

'Smell like me?' Harry squeaked.

'Yes like that damnable Muggle deodorant you wear. So why are they saturated in that scent if they don't belong to you.' Malfoy slipped off the desk and stalked towards him.

'I know you have Slytherin tendencies _Potter.'_ His voice caressed the name.

Harry shivered, from the cold and the creepy atmosphere of the room he told himself.

Malfoy was really close now. 'Yes the Golden Gryffindor has Slytherin tendencies, not just the ability to speak the snake language. Which is totally hot by the way.' Harry gasped, when Malfoy's hands found his arm.

'They match your eyes as well.' Harry's gaze shot to Malfoy's, he'd heard the quaver in his voice. Their noses were almost touching and before Harry knew what he was doing he was pressing Malfoy back into the desk and kissing him as if his life depended on it.

He was dimly aware of Malfoy kissing him back and not pushing him away so that he could hex him, of Malfoy dropping _his_ good pair of panties on the floor and winding his hands in Harry's hair and tugging.

Malfoy's hands slid down to cup his face as Harry bent him backwards. Malfoy groaned pushing Harry away slightly. Harry obeyed backing up, ready for Malfoy to throw some insult his way. Instead the Slytherin hopped up onto the desk and pulled Harry forwards again. Their lip's meeting again in a kiss more passionate and hungry than the last. Harry's hands found Malfoy's waist and pushed upwards seeking flesh.

'Malfoy.' He moaned.

'Draco, call me Draco.' He said urgently pushing him back so that he could slip the robes off his shoulders and pull out his shirt. He didn't waste time popping buttons, he just ripped, sending the buttons flying. Harry did the same to Draco's shirt, not bothering to remove the boy's robe before starting on his pants. 

He could leave the robe on for all he cared. Draco wound his hand into Harry's hair and tugged his head back down for another kiss while his other hand was busy with the zipper on Harry's trousers.

Harry gasped when Draco slipped his hand inside. Draco pulled his lips away and smiled. A proper smile, not a smirk.

'Silk Harry?' he kissed him lightly. 'Did they slip a pair into your underwear drawer as well?'

Harry growled and tackled Draco, pushing him back onto the desk. He climbed up, straddled Draco's hips and groaned when their erections rubbed together.

'Harry.' Draco moaned. Harry thought he'd never heard a more perfect sound.

Harry laughed suddenly, Draco looked confused for a moment. 'Is there anyway I can have my next detention with you as well Professor Malfoy?' Harry growled.

Draco smirked. 'I don't know Mr Potter. I have no intention of giving you an easy detention. You will just have to show me tomorrow how much you've learnt tonight.'

'Yes sir.' He smirked capturing the boy's lips in another kiss.

He broke away a moment later, moving off the desk. Draco was laying there, his hair was mussed, his face flushed, his lips thick and red, he looked debauched, completely un-Malfoy like.

'Do you like silk sir?' Harry asked coyly. His hands running down his sides to his hips.

'Yes.' Draco barely breathed.

Harry smiled again.

Draco was staring, his mouth was wide open and he didn't care. Harry Potter the boy notorious for being so pure he was oblivious, was wearing silk underwear, he couldn't see it yet but he still knew it was there. Harry was licking his hips and arching his neck like a demon, exposing his throat, making Draco want nothing more than to mark him.

Harry ripped off his shirt, exposing a toned stomach and well developed pecks. The next thing to go was the school trousers and Draco couldn't move. Between supple, Quidditch toned thighs was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen.

Harry Potter the Gryffindor Golden boy was stood there wearing nothing but a silky green thong. Draco swallowed. And there right in the centre was a little silver snake that seemed to be swelling in size and beneath it was the word…

_SSSSSSEEEEEXXX!_

Harry was smirking at him.



'Do you like my choice of underwear Professor?' he asked again in that devastatingly coy voice of his.

'Yes.'

Harry stepped towards him, much as he had done to Harry earlier. Slowly, seductively, with a roll to the hips that would give dirty thoughts to a rock.

'I didn't know you liked silk Malfoy.' He said grasping the inside of Draco's thighs and pulling him closer.

'Pott…Harry…urgh! Do something.'

'Do what love?'

'Anything!'

Harry chuckled, a deep rolling sound that seemed to fill the room.

'God's Harry if I'd known you could be this sexy I'd have acted long ago.' He moaned.

'Acted Draco, whatever do you mean?' Harry asked faking bewilderment.

'You know very well it was me that put them there.' Draco gasped, as Harry's thumb traced imaginary circles on his thigh.

'Of course Draco. Why ever would I bring them to class, especially this class?'

'You left…left them in my room last night.' Draco arched, seeking more of Harry's touch.

'I know I did it on purpose.'

Draco looked at him shocked. 'You did?'

Harry smirked. 'I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist them. I thought you'd be wearing them, walking around with them on all the day. The thought has been teasing me for ages. I admit you shocked me when you slipped them into my bag. How long have they been there?'

'Since the beginning of the lesson, I slipped them in while we were outside waiting.'

'What did you intend for me to do? Get so hot and bothered I jumped you next to your cauldron while Snape droned on about the properties of Ginger root.'

'No.'

'Then what?' Harry asked latching his lips on to Draco's collarbone.

Draco whined. 'I wanted you to get detention.'



'Ah you were hoping you'd be able to pull this off, didn't you Professor? Does having Snape in the next room turn you on?'

'Fuck no?' Draco growled, his hands coming up to grab at Harry's back. 'A couple of hours a day isn't enough for me anymore.'

'Me neither.' Harry replied, nuzzling Draco's shoulder.

'We going public with this then?' Draco asked, his voice betraying a hint of uncertainty.

'Definitely, I'm so sick of having to call you Malfoy all the time; I shouldn't have to sneak around to say my boyfriend's first name.'

'I know.' And before Draco could say anything further Harry kissed him again.

Draco soon lost himself in the moment, responding to Harry's touch so readily. This was one of the things that made him realise Harry was the one, no one else could make him react so.

As Draco slipped his arms around Harry's neck, Harry slipped his own beneath Draco's arse and pulled the other boy's pants down.

Harry broke their kiss, leaving Draco panting. He clucked his tongue approvingly. 'Silk boxers? My my Draco we do have a silk fetish don't we?'

Draco groaned. 'Don't start…no…more teasing. Get on…with it! Fuck me already.'

Not needing to be told twice Harry began mouthing Draco through his boxers. He loved doing this, the sounds the blonde produced whenever he did it always left him reeling.

He soon stopped though. He was just as impatient as Draco. He removed Draco's underwear quickly and took the potions bottle the blonde wordlessly handed him.  
_Rose Oil,_ one of the ingredients in today's potion, _perfect._

He coated one of his fingers liberally before pushing the digit into Draco's sweet hole. He kept his eyes on the blonde's face not wanting to miss a moment of his expression. He added another finger once he felt his love was ready, he scissored them, all the while inching closer and closer to that little nub that made his mate keen so loudly. He knew he'd found it when a familiar keening wail echoed around the potions lab. After a few more light brushes with his finger, he added a third, making sure his mate was well stretched.

'Harry…please.' Draco whined, bearing down on Harry's fingers trying to force more of them inside him.

Harry unable to deny Draco anything, climbed back onto the desk and settled himself between Draco's open thighs. Grasping Draco's hips he pulled him down until Draco's arse was resting on his knees. He placed his hands under Draco's knees pulled him up until his cock was perfectly aligned, before pushing forward.



Draco began mewling like a kitten the moment the head of Harry's cock touched his opening. As Harry pushed in Draco's breaths turned ragged, he pushed back against him, wanting Harry fully sheathed. Once he was Harry waited a moment and leant over to rest on his hands and knees to kiss Draco languidly before beginning to move. He thrust forward, slowly at first, Draco's legs wrapped around his waist tightly, the blonde meeting him thrust for thrust.

They moved in sync, a matching rhythm that they had created together many times before. Draco's head was scraping on the rough wood of the desk, his hair no doubt getting tangled but he didn't care as long as Harry's cock filled him.

He felt his orgasm build and reached out blindly to seize Harry and drag him back down for a kiss.

They came together loudly.

Harry had enough energy left to pull out and move to the side so as not to crush his lover, before gathering him up in his arms and holding him close. After a few moments when their breathing had calmed, they shared a tender kiss before pulling apart and glancing to the door their Professor had disappeared behind earlier.

'Is he still listening?' Harry stage whispered.

The 'thunk' that came from behind the door was answer enough. Smirking, they both got dressed and left hand in hand, ready to shock a few more people.

On the way Draco made sure to pocket Harry's panties, he wasn't leaving them behind for Snape to steal.

.

.

Well what do you think? Haven't written many challenge fics, so don't know if I'm that good at it but I just can't stay away from these ones.


	2. Peepers and Potions

Hey guys. I know this is supposed to be a OneShot but since I got such a good reaction to it I've decided to write another chapter. BTW I know the titles crap.

.

**_Peepers and Potions_**

Coming out to Snape had been fun. They hadn't seen the black haired Professor since their detention the night before. Draco kept insisting that the reason they hadn't seen him was that Snape was busily getting off to thoughts of them in his quarters. The thought of that didn't exactly thrill Harry but he accepted it as something he was quite willing to pay for having had sex in the potions classroom. He was a teenager he didn't care what people saw as long as he got some action.

Since Draco had won the toss to pick the first person they 'told' about their relationship Harry got to pick the next one. It wasn't a hard choice really.

The big question was what should they do to set up Ron and Hermione?

Luckily the answer came in the very next potions lesson.

000

Sitting in his seat Harry tried to keep his face straight while the other Gryffindors wondered and whispered over what could have made Snape look so embarrassed. The Slytherin's seeing this behaviour the night before weren't quite as shocked but they were still curious.

Snape had to clear his throat several times to get the classes attention. But that just set them off again because now they wanted to know why he hadn't yelled insults at them to get them to shut up.

Eventually their potions lesson did start, Snape seemed to regain enough of his composure to begin but he still wouldn't look at Harry or even Draco.

"Today we will be discussing the properties and dangers of higher level love potions. Afterwards you will brew an antidote that will negate most of the effects of several of these potions. And I suggest that you all do it correctly, even if most of you are as ugly as sin I expect some of you have some better looking friends and they just may need you to brew this potion for them one day."

A few of the Slytherins looked a bit insulted as Snape seemed to have made the comment a little too generally for their tastes.

During the discussion Snape held up several vials of different coloured potion, explaining how to recognize them without taste and the effects they caused while the students scrambled to write everything he said down.

When he held up a lilac potion the wheels of Harry's brain started turning. Snape explained how this potion was more of a lust than love potion but it was more dangerous because its effects were permanent. The effects could be reduced but never truly negated.

Suddenly the plan formed completely in his mind. He raised his hand. Just then Snape glanced up and looked in Harry's direction, if he hadn't been looking for it Harry would never have noticed him pale. Losing his composure Snape called on him before he realised what he was doing. Normally he would insult first and allow questions never.

"Sir is this potion the most dangerous then? You said that when it's taken the person is unable to think of anything else other than the object of interest. That person could make you do anything, make you even do it in front of your _friends_ and there'd be no way to stop you. Surely someone's invented a cure for it?"

During his little speech Snape seemed to have regained his equilibrium, he sneered at Harry. But Harry 

didn't care judging by the glint in his eye Draco had understood what he intended.

"Mr Potter I believe I already said there was no cure for this potion so stop wasting my time by pretending to be interested. We all know that any attempt at potion making by you will be botched. So why don't you just go and scribble on your parchment instead of making stupid and pointless observations."

Harry smiled to himself and did as he was told.

000

It was lunch time when the next phase of his plan came into action. Ginny came and sat with his friends looking like someone who had just seen and survived the final battle.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Ron asked a few minutes later after seeing his sister shudder.

"Snape's pissed. Someone's nicked a potion he'd used for demonstrating at the end of last lesson."

"That was our lesson." Hermione gasped.

"Oh shit." Ron said checking his pumpkin juice.

Harry who had just taken a drink of his juice before Ginny began speaking was looking at his glass in abject horror.

"Oh shit is right." Harry said.

"You only just poured the Pumpkin juice Harry there's no way anyone could have spiked it." Hermione tried to say soothingly.

"Yeah and we don't even know for sure what potion it was." Ron said trying to reassure his friend while pushing away his own glass of pumpkin juice.

"It was a purple one." Ginny added helpfully.

"Oh shit." This time was yelled by all three members of the Golden Trio.

A moment later Ron growled. "I bet it was him."

The other three turned just in time to see Malfoy slip out of the Great Hall.

"Oh this just gets better. " Harry exclaimed. "Looks like hip flasks for the rest of the year are in order. I wonder if I can order some by Owl post?" Harry said. The other two nodded their agreement. "What were the effects again?" Harry asked loosening his collar, he felt a little hot.

"What the hell is this potion?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Love potion that can't be reversed." Ron said shortly eyeing Harry worriedly.

"Oh Harry stop fussing with your collar. You haven't drunk the potion you're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" He asked panicking slightly.

"Oh Harry you're working yourself into a state. I think you should go up to the hospital wing and ask for a calming draught." Hermione said gently.

"I DON'T NEED A-" He cut himself off when everyone in the Hall turned to look at him. "Huh maybe I do."

"Go on, leave you bag we'll look after it until you get back."

"Thanks guys. And make sure you tip out that pumpkin juice." He said with an involuntary shiver, he then turned and left the Great Hall, his hand scratching his side as he walked.

"Er Hermione. Weren't the symptoms of that potion fever, shivers and itching?"

"Yes they were why?"

"Well Harry just left scratching his side and I saw Malfoy heading away from our table when we came in-"

"We always sit in the same seats!" Hermione exclaimed. "Oh shit!"

"Exactly." Ron said not surprised at Hermione's swearing in this case. They both stood at exactly the same moment.

000

Harry headed up to the Hospital wing at a fast pace, wanting to get back and have something else to eat. He decided to take a shortcut through a disused corridor. It was a little dark and dusty but what did that matter he was just passing through.

"Well hello Potter. Fancy meeting you here."

"I'm not in the mood for this Malfoy."

He was surprised when a hand grasped his shoulder, spun him around and a hard body pushed him against a wall.

"From now on you will always be in the mood for me Potter." He hissed dangerously.

"Malfoy stop being a prat. GET OFF!" Harry yelled struggling but Malfoy just held onto him all the tighter.

"Oh I don't think so Potter, not now that I've finally got you. Useful little potion that one I gave you." He mused.

The fight seemed to go out of Harry all at once. "You gave me the potion?" He asked defeated.

Malfoy's smirk was vicious. "I did yes." Then his face changed and he practically purred. "I've wanted you for so long Potter but you continually reject me. Why do you do that can't you see we'd be good for each other?" He chuckled darkly. "But you have no choice now do you?"

"LIKE HELL HE DOESNT MALFOY!" Someone shouted.

But before anything else could happen Malfoy spun around and shot off a couple of Full Body Binds.

"I was expecting you to follow him." He said nastily, looking over the figures of Ron, Hermione and Ginny, whose arms and legs had all sprung together, only their eyes still moved. Luckily for them they were all close enough to a wall for it to prop them up or they'd have fallen back and impacted with the floor. As it stood now they were helpless, leaning back against a wall but still with a perfect view of Draco and Harry.

"Well this is interesting I always wanted to bring you to heel in front of your friends." He said turning his attention back to Harry.

The Gryffindor was panting harshly now, fully under the effects of the potion. "Malfoy please-"

"Please what my slave?" Malfoy smirked even wider.

"Please-please...touch me." Came a broken sob.

"Of course my pet but from now on you must call me Master." He growled placing his leg between Harry's spread ones and pushing upwards.

"Mas-ster."

"Yes pet, yes, let yourself go." He increased the pressure with his knee, loving the way Harry's eyes seemed to glow in arousal. His head was tilted back exposing the column of his throat, practically begging for Draco to mark it.

His lips attached themselves to Harry's neck and he sucked harshly, thrusting his erection against Harry's hip.

"Urgh."

"I want to hear you moan. Louder pet, louder." He whispered those words against flesh, his hand snaking down between their bodies to cup Harry's erection through the cloth of his school trousers.

"I want you to use that talented mouth." He whispered. "Can you do that for me pet? Can you take me in your mouth?" Harry's groan was all the answer he needed. He broke their embrace and leaned back against the wall. Harry fell to his knees and crawled closer to him across the dirty floor.

"Yes pet yes."

Harry's hands ran up the inside of his legs, the fingers kneading his taught thighs gently. When they reached the zip of his trousers Draco was nearly breathless with anticipation. No one could affect him like Harry.

He forced Harry to the side a little, no mudblood or blood traitor deserved a sight of his perfect cock.

Harry regarded it for a moment, noting its shape and length like he'd never seen it before, bobbing his head slightly as though his lips were already wrapped around its head.

Draco moaned when he felt the hot breath on his skin, he couldn't help it; his hips canted slightly, his arse was pressed against the cold stone. And still Harry stared. Draco was getting frustrated he took hold of Harry's head and pushed it forward. Harry's mouth opened immediately, his body following the path of his mouth downwards. So that he gave the appearance of being slumped forward, Draco's cock in his mouth the only thing keeping him up.

As for Draco he had cried out harshly when he felt that moist heat cover him, the hand in Harry's hair had tightened reflexively and Harry's teeth had scraped his length accidently. His head had been thrown back in that instant; connecting with the wall and making him see stars much earlier than he wanted to. But then Harry's mouth had begun to move back up his tongue soothing the sensitive flesh as if in apology.

Draco took it as one; he loosened his grip slightly but pulled Harry back a little so that he could fuck his mouth slowly.

Seeing Harry like this, kneeling before him, his cock fucking that talented mouth, it made him anxious for more.

He whipped out his wand and pointed it at his still kneeling lover. Harry's head backed away from his cock knowing what was coming, they'd done it before.

_"Lubricatus." _

Harry arched forward, his hips canting at the feel of the gel inside his hole. The gaze Harry shot him was loving, his emerald eyes were alight with warmth. He licked his lips before returning to his task.

Draco sighed his body sagged, relaxed and content as Harry again explored him with his tongue. Not a ridge escaped Harry's attentions. That tongue wormed up and around everywhere. He removed his mouth from Draco's cock to trail his tongue over Draco's balls, before licking back up the underside until he reached the tip. Which he then sucked back into his mouth, his tongue moulding to the slit. Perfect.

Draco gave up playing his role and just cradled Harry's head in both his hands. The Gryffindor felt the change in him and his own shoulders relaxed in answer. He then applied himself to sucking Draco's cock with much more enthusiasm than he had shown earlier.

Draco gasped his hands again tightening in Harry's hair. He loved Harry like this all wanton and eager. He relished it, knowing that no one else got this reaction. This Harry was reserved entirely for him.

He forced Harry upwards and took a gentle kiss from his lips. Harry answered with his own tenderness, soft caresses to Draco's sides, the tilting of his head, all those things told Draco again and again how much Harry loved him.

He couldn't wait any longer he didn't want to wait. He pushed Harry against the wall; the force of the action knocking a breath from Harry's mouth, the brunet then brought his hands up and trailed them through Draco's soft hair with a tender smile.

Draco's hands had been busy with the fastenings of Harry's trousers. Once they'd dropped to the floor he made Harry turn around. Knowing what he wanted Harry spread his legs and rested his hands and his forehead against the stone. Draco pressed a kiss to the back of Harry's neck before descending to place another at the bottom of his back. He placed another on each mound of flesh beneath before cupping and massaging them with his hands.

"Harry." He whispered.

"Draco." Harry answered, the last syllable of Draco's name came out as a squeak when Draco's tongue made a quick swiped over his exposed entrance before making way for the entry of a finger.

"Oh Draco nngh."

He prepared Harry quickly but thoroughly, moving from one finger to two, then three. He then took a firm grasp of Harry's thighs and pushed up harshly as he stood.

He pressed his body against Harrys', feeling the other boy pushing back against him. He rubbed his erection along Harry's crack delighting in the moans that caused.

"Draco, ah please." Draco smiled, loving the sounds Harry made when he was desperate.

"As you command my Harry." He whispered sliding one hand about Harry's waist to hold him steady and lacing the fingers of his other hand with one of Harry's own, pressing it even harder into the wall.

He lined his erection up easily, knowing exactly when and where to thrust. But he wanted to tease Harry a little more, he pressed forward, ever so slightly just so Harry knew he was there before retreating. He did it again and again, each time pushing that little bit farther in just waiting for Harry to lose control. Finally with a cry of frustration Harry thrust back against him, determined that this time he would be filled. Draco 

let Harry have him, the other boy so intent on his pleasure he did his work for him. He loved it when Harry was like this; he loved how Harry became so wound up that he fucked himself on Draco's cock even when he was in an awkward position. As it was though the little shallow thrust backwards that Harry was able to make weren't nearly enough.

Trailing his hands down to Harry's hips Draco took a firm hold and held him still. Slowly he withdrew, loving Harry's whimpers for him to hurry. He waited until the very last second, that moment between still being a little inside and slipping out before he thrust.

The sudden movement forced a loud wail from Harry, the fast, deep thrust exactly what he wanted. Draco carried on with shallow but hard thrusts, punching Harry's prostrate with each move but hardly moving an inch out of his lover, greedy for every little mewl Harry made when that spot was pushed.

"Harder please...aaah"

"Whatever you want love." He answered easily, no longer up to any teasing himself.

His thrusts were no longer shallow but fast, no now he pulled out as far as he could go before driving himself forward. He couldn't keep up this pace for long that's why he'd waited so long.

Harry moaned and he groaned in answer just focused on reaching completion. He barely noticed that Harry's face was now resting on the cold stone and that with each thrust his loves face was ground against it. Harry didn't seem to mind too much either.

Harry came first, loudly his moans gasping and each breath hitching as he panted for air.

Feeling those inner walls massaging his cock Draco soon followed him, muffling his own screams in Harry's shoulder.

It was several minutes before they pulled themselves together and righted their clothing. Another tender kiss later they remembered the three people behind them.

Harry sighed, he'd be better off explaining before they freed them.

"Hey guys, guess what this was all a joke. Draco didn't drug me, we're going out together. He's my boyfriend and has been since fourth year." He waved his wand and freed both Ginny and Hermione, leaving Ron for the time being.

"Sorry guys you kind of walked in on a little bit of role play."

Harry didn't think he'd have gotten away with speaking if Ginny and Hermione still hadn't been bug eyed, the moment they'd been freed their mouths had dropped open, almost in sync. It was quite funny.

"So you didn't take any potion." Hermione stated finally, Ginny still looked a little dazed.

"No. You were right though Hermione I didn't drink the potion but I definitely needed a little bit of _calming draught_, look how relaxed I am now." He smirked at the two girls who both blushed prettily.

Draco wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind and whispered in his ear so the others couldn't here. "Hhhhmmm you can have a little more when we get back to my room tonight if you want."

Harry pressed back against him. "You can bet on it." He answered, closing his eyes.

He opened them again to find the two girls gazing at him speculatively. Finally Ginny spoke.

"You really love each other don't you?"

They both nodded.

"Fine." She said then the Weasley temper reared its ugly head. "BUT NEXT TIME FIND A BETTER WAY TO TELL US!"

"Yes Mamm." They both hurried to reassure her that they would.

The two girls laughed a little at that.

"Erm quick question." Harry said. "Why aren't you madder? I expected a lot of shrieking."

Both girls blushed. "It was hot." Ginny finally admitted, Hermione just nodded her agreement.

Both boys just stared at them mouths agape. And surely if Ron could move his lips he'd be doing the same thing.

"Wait a minute. So who did steal the potion?" Ginny asked.

"No one." Draco grinned. "I just asked Snape to play along."

"Oh." That seemed to have shocked the girls more than the shagging.

Harry smiled to himself, Snape had probably agreed to it the moment Draco asked, knowing that then he wouldn't be the only one walking around with a red face.

"Ok Harry I think it's time for us to go." Draco said in his ear.

"Wait a minute." Hermione stopped them. "You've got to release Ron."

Draco looked at her like she was insane. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to do that right now?"

Harry chuckled. "No girls that's your job, just give us ten minutes head start."

"Fine but you better explain everything later." Hermione threatened.

"Oh we will. We'll even give another demonstration." They took off before either girl picked up their jaws enough to say anything.

..

The End.

Unless any ones got any suggestions on who else the boys can come out to? Hhhhmmm maybe Remus n Sirius?


End file.
